Alone: Rewritten
by Crystal Roads
Summary: Alex Rider is about to embark on his eighth misson. Hunted by strangers and faced with one of his most dangerous missons yet, Alex has never felt so despaired. And as he enters his darkest hour, he is truly alone like never before. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series **

**Chapter One **

The dining room was caught in a dusk like light, shadows thrown up from the cluster of candles lit in the center of the table splaying and flickering on the walls. Outside the night was still and cold, stars pricked out in the velvet darkness like needles of silver glass.

Alex was sat in silence, playing around with his fork and watching Sabina and Jack as they talked. The conversation was strained, interrupted with gaping silences. All in all the atmosphere was distinctly awkward.

When Sabina had first arrived it had been fine. Alex had been able to strike up an easy conversation with her and for a while things seemed like they had been before Sabina was dragged into Alex's world of murder and madman. But after a little while they had run out of things to say.

The truth was things could never be the same between them and any feelings that they had had for each other had long died out. Sabina had brushed against Alex's life and it had almost destroyed her. And now when she looked at him, Alex could see a certain amount of fear in her eyes. He scared her.

And it was understandable. He couldn't blame her.

She had come here, hoping to find something of the old Alex. The Alex she had laughed and joked around with. But her view of him was clouded with the knowledge that he was part of something big and dangerous.

Alex was broken out of his thoughts as Jack stood up and collected the plates before disappearing into the kitchen.

Alex tried to meet Sabina's eyes but she looked away, her blue gaze flushed and nervous.

Alex sighed. "It's okay Sab." He said after a moment of silence.

Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, anxious and questioning.

"I know this can't be fixed. It's too late isn't it. Things can never go back to how they were. I'm just sorry that you were ever dragged into it. You had an experience I wouldn't wish on anyone..." He trailed off and Sabina looked down, fixing her gaze on the tablecloth.

Alex suddenly felt sick. This wasn't what he wanted. This was never what he wanted. But he couldn't change anything.

"Sorry Sab." He repeated.

She didn't even look up.

And then Jack was back and Alex dropped back into the background again.

When Sabina's dad finally came to pick her up, Alex said an awkward goodbye, standing on the doorstep with his hands in his pockets.

Sabina looked at him, long and hard and he was surprised about the intensity of her gaze.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry too. I wish things could be different." She broke off. "See you around Alex."

And then she walked away.

And Alex knew that he would never see her again.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex woke early the next morning. He immediately rolled out of bed and wandered over to the window.

Frost clung to the other side of the glass, like silver ivy. The sky was a mix of pale grey and milky white with a wound of scarlet gaping on the horizon. The sun poked out from between the clouds, a watery disc of yellow light.

He stared out across the grey street and his mind spun with thoughts about the previous night. Sabina's haunted sapphire eyes seemed to blink at him from the far reaches of the sky.

He tore his gaze from the window and padded over to his wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans and a thick hooded t-shirt before walking quietly along the hall. He paused by Jack's bedroom door. It was comforting, just stood there listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of her breath. And then he moved on, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He glanced at the clock which hung on the wall next to the stainless steel fridge. It was twenty past seven. Jack would not be up for another hour at least.

He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and then re-entered the hall, pulling on his trainers and pocketing his keys and then stepped out into the crisp icy morning.

Alex wasn't sure what he was doing as he wandered the streets, all he knew was that he needed time to clear his head and order his thoughts.

He didn't notice the Silver CL Class Coupe Mercedes Benz driving up behind him, its VI2 unit, 5.5 litre engine barely whispering, until it was too late.

It pulled up beside him and his head whipped around as one of the tinted windows lowered electronically to reveal a muscled figure cradling something in his arms.

For a second he caught the man's cold grey gaze and then something hit him hard in the chest and everything went black.

**Okay, I know I said I wasn't planning to rewrite Alone for a while but... well, I changed my mind. He he. I hope you all like the new version. Warning: Updates will be slow and irregular. Thats all really. Crystal X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series **

**Chapter Two**

The first thing Alex became aware of was the thick feeling that seemed to have settled behind his forehead while he was sleeping. It was as if someone had filled his mind with fog, clouding his thoughts and stirring up confusion.

He blinked his eyes open and then the glaring light forced him to shut them again. He rolled over onto his back and regretted it immediately as sharp pain stabbed inside his head.

Alex groaned slightly and waited for the pain to subside slightly before opening his eyes into slits. After his eyes had started to adjust to the light he opened them fully and found himself staring up at a whitewashed ceiling, an electric light burning directly above him behind a sheet of glass.

He blinked groggily a few times and then levered himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his head.

The room he was in was small, roughly thirteen paces long and six paces wide. The floor was smooth, bare, cold concrete, the walls painted white with a metal door that was closed flush to the wall.

Alex clambered unsteadily to his feet, putting out a hand to steady himself and was surprised when the wall made a clanging noise when he knocked against it. Swaying slightly, he moved over to the wall and tapped it lightly with his knuckles.

It seemed that the wall was made from some sort of reinforced steel. That was interesting. Alex filed the piece of information away into the back of his mind in case it came in useful at a later point.

He leant against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to shake off the heavy pounding inside his head before walking over to the door. He knelt down and examined it briefly but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get out that way.

Forced to come to the conclusion that there was no way out Alex played the events of what had happened over again in his mind.

He thought back to the figure in the car. He remembered the man's cold calculating grey gaze but the rest of him was blurred and distorted, as if seen through a sheet of water. Whoever the man was it was evident that he had shot Alex with what must have been a tranquilizer gun.

That would explain why Alex's thoughts were so scrambled.

But who was the man? What did he want with Alex? Or was he working for someone... Scorpia perhaps? But that couldn't be right, Scorpia had made a deal with MI6. They couldn't touch Alex without MI6 exposing the fact that they had been bested by a teenager twice.

But then again, it didn't take a fool to realize that MI6 would never run the risk of telling the public about the way Alex had been used. The uproar would be astounding. MI6 would find themselves in a very tentative position, completely at the mercy of a furious country and a prime minister who had wanted them disbanded for years.

Alex took a deep breath. He couldn't answer any of these questions right now. All he could do was wait.

Slowly he backed against the wall and slid down into a crouching position. He fixed his eyes on the floor and levelled out his breathing into deep steady breaths.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alan Blunt was a mathematical man. Everything was calculated down to the last triviality. Every risk evaluated and weighed up with excruciating detail.

But he couldn't help but think that he had made a mistake with Alex Rider.

It was true that the boy had been useful. Extremely useful in fact. Indeed it was not such a stretch to say that he was the best agent they had.

But these recent developments concerning Alex worried Blunt. In fact they had worried him so much that he had decided that it was necessary to bring Alex in and the circumstances had called for, what might be described as, extreme measures.

Studying the screen in front of him, Blunt drank in the image of the young teenage spy, slumped against the wall, head bowed, his fair hair hanging over his face, his serious brown eyes drilling into the floor space in front of him.

Blunt knew that Alex was going to be furious about the measures used to bring him here but for once Blunt had had Alex's best intentions at heart.

Suppressing a sigh Blunt turned to the man who stood behind him.

Dressed in fatigues, with close cropped hair, steely grey eyes, square shoulders and a broad muscular build, the young SAS soldier - who went by the alias of Wolf -cut an intimidating figure.

Blunt had handpicked Wolf for this task. He knew Alex had some sort of a trust in him, if only because Wolf had taken bullets for him and he hoped that Wolf's inclusion in all this might help convince Alex that what he had in mind was for the best.

He just feared that Alex might see it as an attempt to manipulate him. Which of course it was.

Blunt continued to examine Wolf for a moment longer and then spoke in a firm, level voice. "Bring him up."

Wolf nodded and then turned on his heel to leave. Blunt directed his attention to a sheaf of papers on his desk.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex scrambled to his feet as there was a rasp as a bolt was pulled across on the other side of the door.

It felt like hours had passed since he had woken up and while his headache had all but disappeared, he was becoming increasingly thirsty as every moment passed.

His heart began to pound, despite his efforts to force down his panic. His mind was whirring at a thousand miles a minute, but he couldn't see any way out of this one. He had no gadgets, no backup from MI6 and no idea who he was up against.

And then the door was open. And it was the last person in the world Alex had expected to see.

"Wolf!" He gasped, unable to stop himself. For a second he thought MI6 had somehow known what had happened and had sent in the SAS but then with a sickening jolt he realized that Wolf was the figure from the car. It was Wolf who had fired a tranquilizer dart into his chest. And that it was Wolf who had brought him here.

"Hey Cub." The SAS soldier replied in a low voice.

**Okay, so that is the second chapter done. This doesn't mean that Chapter Three will be up tomorrow. In fact Chapter Three may not be up for a few weeks. Like I said in the last chapter, the updates are going to be random. You might get three updates in the same amount of days and then not have one for a month. It depends on when the inspiring mood takes me. Lol. I just wanted to take this opportunity to say that I need a beta reader. I'm not quite sure how to get one, so if anyone wants to be mine, then please say so. I also wanted to thank my reviewers. **

**_XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX _- Thanks for your review and I just wanted to say that I decided to write this under my own steam, I wasn't forced by anyone and I am thankful for your encouragement. I know that lots of people liked the old version of Alone but I hope that this new version will be even better. _ThJaFl_- I think you may have got the wrong fic but thanks for your review nevertheless. _Midnight-Shadow18450_ - I am glad that you are enjoying my story and your review really made me smile. (My head also got very big.) Thanks for your input. _Emmy-Loo_- I am sorry about my missing commas. I have a tendency of ignoring the smaller details when I get all wrapped up in a story. And as I said above I am looking for a beta, so hopefully there shouldn't be too many mistakes once I have one. Thanks for your encouragement. _The Terrifying Fairies_(aka Jusmine) - Thank youfor your review. Just like all of the others you have ever left me, I truly appreciated it. Thank you for all of your support and advice. X _Jade Taylor_- I am glad that you are pleased that I have decided to rewrite Alone and I hope I don't let you down. Thanks for your enthusiasm. **

**That's all. Crystal X **


End file.
